Augustus H. Faust
|-|Base= |-|Hunter Freemont= |-|New Conquest:Pestilence= Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | At least 7-C | At least 4-B, 2-B with the Coat of Thorn | 2-A Name: Augustus Hilbert Faust | Hunter Freemont, Conquest | Conquest:Pestilence Origin: Quirks (Ovenverse) Age: Physically in his early twenties. Chronologically Hundreds of thousands of years. Gender: Male Classification: Human | Horseman of Conquest, Primordial aspect of Omatufobalu Powers and Abilities: Genius level intelligence | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Space-Time Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly is the exact person that survived Regular Space being erased and brought back as a completely different existence), Conceptual Manipulation and Existence, Law Manipulation, Reactive Evolution and Adaptation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Creation, Void Manipulation, Body Manipulation, Temperature Manipulation (Including Absolute Zero temperatures), Selective Nigh-Omniscience (Via He-Who-Knows-All), Power Nullification, Gravity Manipulation, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Stat Boosting, Biological Manipulation and to a lesser extent, Gender Manipulation (Can alter one's DNA, turned Imperator Mons into a woman), Eternity Manipulation (Made the distance between him and one of Imperator Mons' generals infinite, trapped him and Lunaris in an instant of eternity), Absorption, Transmutation, | Has all the abilities previously stated, with the Coat of Thorn he has, Plant Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Immortality (1 and 3), is able to make everything around him decay at a steady rate, is capable of passively inducing illnesses onto everyone around him, Can summon locusts that can explode, ignores conventional durability via a number of ways, plus every ability of the Void | Every power previously stated but boosted to a much higher level Attack Potency: Athlete level ''' (Was literally a regular human being before he got his memory back) | At least '''Town level (Although not as powerful as before, he managed to retain the abolute baseline of his power) | At least Solar System level (Managed to hold his own against Valkyries after gaining a boost from Pestilence), Multiverse Level with the Coat of Thorn (The coat has all the powers of Pestilence, and the powers of The Void) | Multiverse Level+ (Although less powerful than his original form, he was still notable challenge for Zaniel. With the full extent of his power, he temporarily kept Anjin from existing in both existence and nonexistence.) Speed: Athletic Human | Massively Hypersonic, Immeasurable with Timeless (Was stated to transcend Time), Nigh-Omnipresent with Spaced Out (Was stated to transcend Space) | Massively FTL (Kept up with Valkyries), Immeasurable with Timeless (Was stated to transcend Time), Nigh-Omnipresent with Spaced Out (Was stated to transcend Space) Lifting Strength: Above average human | Class K | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Town Class | Solar System Class | Multiversal+ Durability: Street level | At least Town level | At least Solar System Level, Multiverse Level with the Coat of Thorn | Multiverse Level+ Range: Melee, a few hundred meters with firearms | Melee, his area of effect is at least 100 meters | Melee, Universal with Conquest | Multiversal Stamina: Above average (Was unfatigued after running for 10 minutes straight) | Nigh-Limitless (Can conquer his fatigue) | Nigh-Limitless via Conquest | Limitless Intelligence: ''' High (Is a member of the Quirks, a group of some of the most intelligent beings in the multiverse) | Selectively Nigh-Omniscient via He-Who-Knows-All '''Weaknesses: '''Was literally just a regular human being before he got his memories back | Is infinitesimally weaker than he was before. Using more complex abilities like He-Who-Knows-All may temporarily incapacitate him. | None notable | None notable Equipment '''The Coat of Thorn *A coat made from the Relic, Thorn. With this coat, Agustus/Hunter can steal the memories and powers of dead people. When Conquest boosted, he can steal their powers without needing them to be dead. Thorn is also completely sentient and will protect Hunter if he is unaware of danger. Augustus/Hunter got back the coat after winning it in a tournament. Notable Techniques/Attacks Conquest *After the last fragments of his mind was returned to him in purgatory, Hunter gained his True Trait. Hunter learnt that - like the other Horsemen - he was an aspect of Omatufobalu, the Eternal of Chaos, allowing Hunter to resist and adapt to the enemies he faces. A list of abilities Hunter has obtained through his Trait: |-|Time Based Powers= Abilities that allow Augustus to affect Time. These powers include: - Timeless: Allows Augustus to transcend Time. This allows Augustus to travel anywhere in time. He can also, speed it up, slow it down, or outright stop it. - Future Sight: Grants Hunter 10 seconds worth of precognition. - Twisted Fate: Allows Augustus to alternate through timelines. This allows Augustus to change the outcome of something by going to a timeline where that outcome is truth. For example: if Augustus wanted his opponent to be carrying a gun instead of a sword, all he would have to do is switch to a timeline where his opponent was carrying a gun. - Contradictory Contradiction: Negates paradoxes. - Just a Number: Allows Augustus to change the age of both himself and another person. He is even able to change the age of those that lack the concept of aging. - All for One: Augustus summons the alternate versions of himself from other timelines. However, these alternate versions are powered by the real Augustus, and thus technically do not exist as Augustus is unattached from time. As such, they will cease to exist once Augustus stops using this ability or once the real Augustus is knocked out. - Eternity: Augustus converts any length of time into an Eternity. Should the end of this Eternity be reached, time will reset back to the starting point. |-|Space Based Powers= Abilities that allow Hunter to affect Space. These powers include: - Spaced Out: Allows Augustus to transcend Space. This allows Augustus to be anywhere in Space. This ability however, does not allow Augustus to be anywhere in time, thus, he can't appear anywhere back in time or anywhere forward in time for more than an instant. - Rotation: Negates all spherical attacks. - Fold: Literally bends space to crush or bring opponents closer to Augustus. - Three's a Crowd: Allows Augustus to infinitely duplicate an object. - Mirror World: Augustus is able to create impossible dimensions inside dimensions, allowing him to create infinite layered creations within layered space. - Lesser Than: Converts Augustus or any target into a 0-Dimensional being, effectively making them impossible to attack or even interact with. - Borrowed World: Changes the size of objects. Most notably, Augustus used this to make an atom the size of a planet, thus the name. - Implosion: Turns a set space into an explosion. |-|Reality Based Powers= Powers that bend the rules of reality. These powers include: - He-Who-Knows-All: Grants Augustus temporary Nigh-Omniscience. - Sold: Makes Augustus immune to sealing by anchoring himself to reality. - Ground Control: Grants Augustus control over gravity. - Imperfection: Creates a weakness for the enemy when active. - Force of Negativity: Dissipates energy. Using this ability, Augustus made a star fade into nothingness. - Enlightenment: Negates a person's berserk state. - Absolute Zero: Lowers a person's body temperature to absolute zero. - Disarmed: Prevents a person from using weapons. - Slow, not steady: Lowers a person's speed to that which is slower than Augustus. - Physical Lock: Negates telekinesis. - None Direction: Allows Augustus to change the direction of an object, person, or attack, even moving ones. - Imaginary Numbers: Forces one's perception into an impossible one. - Physical Limitation: Negates the effects of physics. Augustus can use this to negate inertia, making him able to strike without loosing momentum. He can also negate Friction to make physical strikes slide off of him. - Uncountable Blessings: Negates powers/charms granted by another being. - No Control: Causes a person to lose their ability to control something (Powers, weapons, etc.). |-|Imaginary Powers= Powers that defy logic and the laws of reality. Unlike Reality Based Powers, these powers work based on Void Manipulation and Existence Erasure. These powers include: - 0''': Augustus makes something lose meaning. For example, he made the concept hot nonexistent. - '''Untouchable: Allows Augustus to resist debuffs by redirecting stat gains to nonexistence. - Counter Logic: Sends normalcy and truth into nonexistence, allowing Hunter to do normally illogical feats, such as when he depowered the Devoid. - Insignificance: Duplicates a person's soul into any other object. If that object is destroyed, the person it's duplicated from will also be destroyed. - Constant Reality: Negates reality warping. - Disconnection: Negates the connection people/objects have with other people/objects. For example, if a person's power derives from their connection to an object, Hunter can cut that connection. This also works on connections between people, such as friendship and family relationships. - Counter Productivity: Halts the progression of a charge. - Absolute Denial: Lowers an opponent's attack potential to below 100%. - Delete: Sends an enemy to the end of creation. |-|Concept Based Powers= Powers that affect Augustus or his opponents conceptually. These powers include: - Righteous Cause: Allows Augustus to transcend causality. - Compulsory Existence: Allows Augustus to come back from non-existence. - Unbreakable: Removes the concept of losing from Augustus. - Inhuman: Grants Augustus immunity to human weaknesses. This makes any attack or law made specifically for humans useless against Augustus. - Undying: Allows Augustus to come back from the dead via undoing his death. - Anti-Immunity: Negates an enemy's immunity to attacks. - Repressed Aggression: Negates negative emotion. - DiVision: Induces blindness onto a person. - Movement: Completely stops the movement of an object/a person. - No Insurance: Negates regeneration. - Choice of Words: Changes the validity of a statement. For example, if a man says that chicken tastes good, Augustus can change the validity of the statement, thus making the chicken taste bad. However, if a person lies, this ability is void. - Ideal Outcome: Changes the truth of an idea. For example, if someone thinks or knows that he can destroy a planet, Hunter can change the truth so that they are unable to do so. - Backwards Improvement: Negates adaptation/learning. - Cycle of Laws: Disrupts the natural order of things. For example, if rock > scissors > paper, Hunter can change it so that paper > scissors > rock. - White Knight: Makes Augustus always start first. |-|Physical Powers= Powers that affect Augustus's personal attributes. These powers include: - Charisma: Makes Augustus irresistible to people. - Unlimited Power: Makes Augustus temporarily stronger. - Antivenom: Negates poisons, toxins, and chemicals. - Hot n' Cold: Grants Augustus immunity to extreme temperatures. - Colourfull: Grants Augustus immunity to the elements. This includes all the elements and any subsidiary element. - Dominating Presence: Forces everyone around Augustus to bow down before him. This ability at its strongest was able to make Lunaris, a High Valkyrie, bow down before him. - Tryhard: Grants Augustus unlimited stamina. - Unstoppable - Allows Augustus to always continue fighting through force of sheer willpower. - Calculated: Makes Augustus immune to chance. - State of Mind: Allows Augustus to access a person's thoughts. - Thoughtless: Negates telepathy. - No Discrimination: Makes Augustus immune to gender and race specific attacks and make his opponent susceptible to them if they have resistances to these attacks. - Trial and Error: Negates one hit K.O.s and instant death attacks. Power Bestowal *Technically not a power in his arsenal, as he did not properly name this, Augustus is capable of passing over part or even all of his power to another within his bloodline. He did this to save Angela Freemont from death at the hands of Imperator Mons. Conquest:Pestilence *Pronounced Conquest is Pestilence, this is Hunter's most powerful transformation. By fusing with Thorn and boosting his already insane levels of power, he is granted the abilities of both Conquest and Pestilence. Though this transformation pales in comparison to the original. Feats: - Regained his powers simply by remembering who he was, something deemed impossible by the High Council. - Telepathically communicated with Kenshina through her 3-Dimensional avatar. However, he passed out for three months afterwards. - After being exposed to an absorption device that was supposed to drain him of his powers, Augustus learnt how to absorb powers, and regained the powers he lost through his own volition. - Brought Angela back to life by infusing her with just a fraction of his already drained power. - Prior to bringing Angela back to life, screamed so loud, he shook an entire solar system. - Erased an entire army of millions in anger simply by willing it. - Turned Mons' first general into a frog and then stepped on him, fused the second general's legs into the ground and made him implode repeatedly until he was nothing but dust, erased the third's arms and turned him into a singularity, froze the fourth in place as he impaled her repeatedly, and threw the fifth one into space, tossing fifty suns into his face. Finally, as an act of spite, Augustus trapped the whole event in Eternity, subjecting them to dying and repeating their death forever. - Is stated to be impossible to kill as he is the Horsemen's origin point, and will continue to exist unless Omatufobalu's existence is destroyed. - Nullified the Spear of Zentu, which nullifies powers after being struck by it. - Hatched a master plan to make all wars cease by making every faction a part of his faction. - Even in his depowered form, he is feared by the High Council as a threat. To put that into perspective, Zaniel, who is a member of the High Council and a fellow Horseman, sealed the original (Hunter Freemont) power of Conquest in it's entirety, and was deemed more powerful than the former. Zaniel is regarded as the weakest Council member, and has bested Hunter Freemont in battle many time in the past before. - Is prophesied that Augustus will continue to grow stronger until he obtains the power he once had. Keep in mind that the power Zaniel sealed still exists and is trapped in a card within his vault. Should that card be released when Augustus is at full power, it is theorized that he will revert back to the original Conquest. Key: Base | Post Memory Return/Hunter Freemont | With the Coat of Thorn | New Conquest:Pestilence Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ovenverse Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Space-Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Law Users Category:Immortals Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Void Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Plant Users Category:Energy Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2